Happily Married Contest
by LlamaDuck
Summary: My entry to the Happily Married Contest on the Meg Cabot Book Club. Nothing much, but it's kinda happy and sappy. Rhyming! yay!


After we got done that night at the Winter Formal, we got sick of it at eleven, Jesse had some plans. We drove for a while down the dark freeway. It was probably only twenty minutes, because Jesse was set on having me home in time for curfew. I know he wanted to please my mom and Andy.

When we got there, if you considered it a "there", Jesse seemed pleased, while I looked around curiously. "Where are we?''

''This," he said making a gesturing motion with his arm, "was where I would spend my time thinking. When I was alive, before, and when I was dead. I didn't come very often here after my death, but I came often enough to watch it change from a secluded area to a romantic lookout." You could just make out the ocean, well, it was 11:30 p.m., and the moon shining off of it. I sure hadn't noticed this before, or I wouldn't have called it nowhere. "When you come when the sun is rising, or setting, the reflection is one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen." We had gotten out of the car and walked over to the little wrought iron bench to sit down. Since it was a little bit cold out, Jesse must have thought ahead, because he reached back and pulled two of his new jackets out for us. I love having an alive boyfriend. He's so much warmer and he smells much, much better too. We sat down and Jesse reached over to pull me closer to kiss me softly.

"But then I met you. You are teh most beautiful lady I have ever known."

"Thanks Jesse. But I know I'm not."

"_Querida,_ let me finish.I think that you are beautiful, no matter what you say. You had told me to go to the good Father for help if you were not back by midnight. And so, I went to Father Dominic for help, I told him that you were the first human contact that I had had in a hundred and fifty years. That was why I was staying in your house. He did not like the idea, but realized that I had no bad intentions. I told myself every time I felt that I had to save you, I was doing it because if you got killed, you would be gone forever and I would be stuck by myself for many more years to come.

"When you showed up in the Shadowland, I was so happy to see you, but at the same time, I feared that you had died too. Then when Paul showed up, I thought that he was one of your friends and knew the way out. But when he started laughing at you, something inside of me broke. I flared up and the next thing that I knew, I was on top of him, you trying to get me off." As he said this, his facial expressions changed dramatically. He had started off lovingly, and then, remembering the misfortunes, namely Paul, a look of displeasure and disgust replaced it. When he looked back to me, it changed back to loving and he dug into his tux pocket to find something. My heart sped up and my breath caught in my throat. Jesse had gotten me something for no reason. He didn't have to. My birthday wasn't for a couple of weeks, and Christmas was nearly a month away. He stood, pulling me up with him.I stood there in my white fairy princess dress and matching stole, with Jesse's too-big jean jacket hanging off my shoulders. He came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around me. His hands took hold of mine, and I noticed that there was a box being pressed into my hands. I opened it as he started to mrmer Spanish into my ears. Inside, there was a small, vibrant green stone set into a thin, silver band.

"Oh Jesse, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"Susannah, my _querida_, I love you so much." These words would ring in my head for a long time to come, let me tell you.

"Jesse, I love you too. I have since I met you, and I always will."

"I know that you are not old enough to marry yet, but take this ring as a sign that I do want to marry you always." A promise ring. Inside the privacy of my head, I was flying, doing backflips, screaming, jumping up and down, I was going crazy!

He slid the ring on my finger, still holding me from behind, and gently turned me so that I faced him. I wound my arms around his neck, stood up as tall as I could, and kissed him. The familiar fireworks were coming back, and it looked like they were here to stay.

On the ride home, I abandoned the bulky jacket and scooted over to the middle of the front seat to lean my head on Jesse's shoulder. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, we were pulling in the driveway. With two minutes to my curfew, Jesse walked me up to the door and kissed me goodnight. The perfect end to a perfect night.

_Eight years later_

"Oh Susie! You're all grown up. You're leaving Andy and me all alone in this big house."

"But Mom, David will still be here, and Jesse and I are staying close by here. It's not like we're moving to Austraila or anything." My mom started fluffing my veil and smoothing out my sparkly white gown. Yep! Jesse and I were finally getting married. Father Dominic was doing the ceramony, CeeCee and Adam McTavish and Jaylene and Paul Slater were going to be the best man, maid of honor type people.

After Jesse came back to life, a new girl moved here. Jaylene Mandrine had long, dark, hair and brown eyes. She was in our grade, and also in four of my classes. Since Paul had realized that we could never be together, you could just see him fall for Jaylene. Because Kelly was sort of Paul's girlfriend, Kelly was a witch to Jaylene. CeeCee and I sort of took her in and kept Kelly at bay.

Jaylene used to try and steal Jesse from me, but every time she would try, Jesse made it evident that he didn't and wouldn't ever like her. She caught on eventually, and went for Paul. Paul liked this. She was beautiful, rich, and also wanted to be a lawyer just like him. She was like his perfect match. They got married a month after graduation, and both got accepted to the same lawschool. Now they live in Seattle near Paul's family.

Paul and Jesse overcame their differences, and seemed to bond over the mediating thing. When they tried, they could really work as a good team. Paul used to invite us over to talk about his grandfather's books, and before Dr. Slaski died, talk to his grandfather as well. After that morning in the hospital with Jesse, and Paul went to see his grandpa, Paul had a new respect for Dr. Slaski. For instance, Paul never tried to OD his grandpa's meds again.

The Slaters are now pretty good friends of ours now. They have such sweet little girls. Baby Leah, and 4 year old Jackie. Paul and his wife come out to visit Father D and us now and then. Little Jackie is showing signs of being just like her father. Without the unappeaing traits of course.

As for Adam and CeeCee, it took them a while, and some prodding from everyone else, to figure out that they were ment to be together. They've been married for about 2 and a half years now. Their son, Kyle, is starting to look just like Adam. CeeCee and I are trying to stop his father from teaching him any of the gross things that he can think of. But everyone loves him to pieces anyway. Jesse and I decided that Kyle will be the ringbearer, and Jackie will be the flower girl. They look so adorable playing together that we just couldn't resist.

Andy is going to walk me down the aisle with me on my left side. If my dad hadn't moved on, he would've been on the right side. It's saved for him. My eyes teared up as I thought about this, and Mom noticed.

"Oh Susie! I did'nt mean to make you cry. What's wrong? Nervous?"

"Well yeah. And I wish that Dad was here to walk with me, and to see this day. I mean, it's not like I don't want Andy being part of this. I think he should be, it's just..." I finished lamely.

"Oh. I know sweetie. Oh my gosh! Look at the time! It's almost time for you to get married! Oh. Here. Let me fix your mascera up and then Andy should be in her any minute." My mom did just that, and Andy appeared just in time.

"Well, Suze, you're all grown up and leaving" Tell me something I don't know. " Don't forget about us now," his stab at being funny went unnoticed though. "Jesse's waiting. Let's go, shall we, hun?" Andy had taken up a few of my mom's little pet names for me. It didn't bug me surprisingly. Just as long as he didn't call me Kiddo, then we were ok.

Andy offered his arm, I took it, and we walked down the aisle toward Jesse. He saw us, and his whole face lit up. Mine must have too, I'm guessing.

Before I knew it, Father Dominic said to Jesse, "Now, Jesse, you may kiss your bride." Jesse leaned down and cupped my face in his hands to kiss me. It was over way too soon though. He took my hand and we walked out to get in his car, cans and shoes and all, to go back to my house for the reception. There, my mom and Gina let me change into anything that I wanted. This must be a long plane ride. I didn't know where we were going, only that we were getting on a plane.

We drove to the airport with my mom and CeeCee following us. CeeCee was going to house/catsit for us while we were gone. She had to go over there and feed Spikey (The first Spike died eventually. It was really sad for Jesse. So he got a new kitty.) anyway, so Cee voulunteered to drive our car back to his--our--apartment. My mom, Jesse, Cee, and Gina must have packed for me because I had a suitcase full of clothes packed and ready to go, along with a carry on bag full of snacks and stuff for Jesse and I. How sweet! I was thinking about where we could be going. I had no clue though. Then I remembered one thing. The sign says which gate was going where. I knew we were looking for gate E. So, if I could find gate E, then I could look at where we were going. But Jesse had other plans. He had a handkercheif that he tied around my eyes and then sat me down on his lap until the plane started boarding. Actually, this was pretty comfortable. And warm. I love him so much!

Right about then, the flight attendent decided to call our flight. Dang. I just got comfortable. Oh joy! I get to take off this blindfold in a bit!!

When we had made it into the little hallway thing that leads into the plane, Jesse took off my blindfold. And the first thing that I saw was his happy face

"I love you_ querida._ I hope you enjoy our week away from California."

" Love you too Jesse. Thanks. Now, where are we going? Want to tell your dear wife?" It sounded so nice to be called his wife!!

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll figure it out soon enough." He took my hand and together we walked on to the aiplane.

_Four years after that_

I sit on my front porch watching the most beautiful children play on the grass. There are 2 of them. One is a little boy, no more than one, he is just barely walking, every step uncertian. The other is the most beautiful little girl, trying to get her brother to come over to her. They both have their father's black hair, and my little angel has my green eyes, while my baby has Jesse's handsome brown ones. My mom was overjoyed to be a grandma. So was Andy. Grandma and Grandpa spoil them terribly, but everyone loves it. Jesse, though, loves it least of all. He never was one for material possesions. Must have been the twenty years in the nineteenth century.

Carmen and Joey get along perfectly, though I expect that to change some, they are, after all, siblings. You can't always get along.

My life is happy right now. I'm waiting for Jesse's car to come around the corner. There it is. I call Carmen and Joey over to me while Jesse pulls into the driveway. He comes up to me and gives me a kiss. Then he picks up the kids and says something to them in Spanish. We're going to have bilingual kids and I won't have a clue what they're saying. Jesse takes Carmen, and I pick up Joey, and together, as a family, we walk into our house.


End file.
